Taming Eric
by Nikkiole
Summary: When A new girl is assigned to work closely with the Miami team on a murder case, Delko is instantly attracted to her. She brings out feelings in him the playboy has never felt before. Will she finally be the one girl to tame Eric Delko?
1. Chapter 1

- This is taking place as if Eric and Calleigh never started a romance

She stood there talking to Horatio, her back was to me.

Sun glistened through the window and made her fire red curly hair sparkle.

A snugly fit red shirt showed off an hour glass figure and a black knee length skirt gave me a good view of an ass that killed and a hint of legs that looked to be a mile long.

I was only broken out of my trance when I heard Wolfe opening the door behind me.

He had been married to Nicole for about six months now and they were both

anxiously awaiting the arrival of their second child.

A baby boy they named Dallas Michael, he should be here in about three months if I remember correctly.

"Enjoying the view Delko?"

Ryan waved a hand in front of my face and the reflection from his new white gold wedding band shone in my eye.

"Well I was until you blinded me."

He shook his head and chuckled. "How's Nicole?"

Ryan folded his arms across his chest and shrugged.

"Getting bigger and bigger, ready to be done being pregnant."

"The things you put her through Wolfe?" He slapped me on the back and smiled.

"If I remember correctly she enjoyed the process of getting into the condition she's in now."

I couldn't help but smile, Wolfe has become a whole new man since being pushed into fatherhood and marriage.

He was happier and more of a smartass. I liked it. "Who's the girl?' Ryan glanced at her and frowned.

"I'm not sure H has been talking to her all morning."

As if he read our minds Horatio started walking towards us with the girl.

"Mr. Wolfe, Eric".

We both nodded a response to him. "This is Kaelyn Chimera, she will be working closely with us on the Douglas Greene murder.

"This is Ryan Wolfe" Ryan smiled and shook her hand. "And this is Eric Delko."

Kaelyn looked up at me and I was hit with eyes as green as emeralds and a nose scattered with freckles.

She held out a tiny hand and I took it in mine and shook it gently.

A shock of electricity went through my body at the contact.

I was attracted to her, there was no doubt about that.

"It's nice to meet you both" her voice was smooth, sexy and sultry and I knew right then and there that working with Kaelyn Chimera could be trouble.

- It's off to a rocky start but I'm hoping to pick things up, this is my second story my last one was focused on Ryan and Nicole so they will pop up in this story


	2. Chapter 2

**- Here comes chapter 2**

**Later that night we all went out to grab some beers as a way of welcoming Kaelyn to the team. Nicole tagged along even though she couldn't drink. "It's so nice to get out of the house, thank god my Mom could baby sit Regina tonight."**

**Ryan had an arm around the back of his wife's chair and was all but beaming at her.**

**Jesse sat on one side of Kaelyn and Frank on the other. I sat across from her and in between Natalia and Walter. **

**Horatio sat next to Calleigh and Wolfe. **

**"So I hear you two are newlyweds, how long have you been married?" Ryan squeezed his wife's hand. "Six months" **

"**That's so sweet, how old is your little girl?" **

**At the sound of his daughter being mentioned Ryan's face lit up and he got a sparkle in his eye. I was so happy for the guy.**

"**She's four and a half." Nicole chimed in. **

**All eyes went on Kaelyn to see how she reacted to that news, some people took it differently then others. **

**"That's so great, I bet she is a sweetheart." Nicole gave a soft smile and adjusted in her seat. "Thank you."**

**Jesse who had been quietly looking at Kaelyn and nursing his beer jumped in the conversation. **

**"So tell us a bit about yourself Ms. Chimera…is it Ms. Or Mrs.?"**

**I hadn't noticed a wedding ring on her finger but I too had been wondering the same thing.**

**Kaelyn blushed a bit and took a sip of her beer. "What would you guys like to know and yes it is Ms." **

"**How old are you?" Natalia reached across me and gave Walter a light slap. "You never ask a girl that, it's rude" **

**Kaelyn let out a light giggle which hung lightly in the air and danced around my ears. "No it's fine, I don't mind. I'm 25, I'll be 26 on October 23rd****. **

"**Are you a natural redhead?" Calleigh laughed and looked at Walter. "You are not allowed to ask anymore question." **

**A collective laugh went around the table and some of the guys patted Walter on the back. "Yes I am"**

**A silence fell on the table and I took this time to study Kaelyn's features. **

**She had slightly almond shaped green eyes. Her nose was thin and tiny, covered in freckles. She had a small mouth with big full almost pouty lips and a pointed chin. Her skin looked smooth as silk and was the color of alabaster. **

"**Delko….Delko….Delko!" I jumped at the sound of my name and gapped at Ryan. **

**"Damn dude what were you thinking about?, do you want another beer?' **

**I was almost embarrassed at being caught staring like a fifteen year old boy. "Uh…yeah that sounds good."**

**My eyes met Kaelyn's and she gave me a soft smile and looked away. **

**She probably knew I was studying her, how could she not know I was so stupid and obvious about it. Why am I acting like this I am usually so slick when it comes to girls. **

"**So Delko I hear you speak Spanish." I looked up at Kaelyn with a dumb expression on my face before answering. "Yeah I do." **

"**I speak a bit of Spanish I took it in high school but those damn verb ending changes killed me." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "So Kaelyn are you an only child?" She looked at Frank and shook her head violently. "No way, I have three older brothers, Owen's 33, Dominick's 30, and Brent's 28."**

"**Any nieces or nephews?" Kaelyn looked at Nicole and her face lit up. **

**"Two nieces and a nephew; Owen and Brent are married, Dominick's not" She took a sip of her beer and continued. " Owen has a two year old boy and Brent has 8 month old twin girls." **

**I noticed that I was really enjoying this little peak into Kaelyn's life and that startled me a bit. **

**"You'll notice around here Kaelyn we really give each other nick names, and call each other anything that comes to mind, which sometimes are not very nice." We all looked at Horatio and laughed. "Most of my friends call me Kae, very few call me Lyn."**

"**Is there a man in your life?" Kaelyn tucked a curl behind her ear and blushed at Jesse's question. Damn him. **

**"****Just my chocolate lab Bandit." So she isn't not just married, shes single and available in every way. **

**Everything about Kaelyn Chimera was attractive her looks and bubbly fun outgoing personality. **

**When we were walking in I noticed she turned more the one head in the bar. Even women were stopping to look at her beauty.**

** I could already tell that Jesse had been sucked in by it and was by no means trying to hide it. Which earned him a few looks from Horatio but nothing serious.**

**Calleigh looked at her watch and sighed. "It's getting late I better head home."**

** On that note everybody stood and began to head to their cars. I knew that tonight I would be haunted by the image of Kaelyn's smile in my mind. **


End file.
